big announcement
by Richard j lee
Summary: You can guess this one


Season 1

Episode 8

Chapter 1

Starts during the day early in the morning

Four days after Christmas

Caroline is leaving her apartment to go to work

She gets in her car and sees in the space above her apartment Jeremy up moving around like her just woke up

Caroline weird that place is supposed to be empty

Chapter 2

The next day

She's leaving for work she sees him up their again looking dissolved

Caroline what the hell is he doing up there?

Later that day after work she sneaked up their sees a blanket and pillow showing signs he's sleeping there

Chapter 3

Later that day

Jeremy walked up stairs and to his shock sees Caroline seating there

Jeremy ah hi

Caroline something wrong with your place?

Jeremy no

Caroline Ya then why are you sleeping outside?

Jeremy it's a long story

Caroline I got time tell me

Jeremy I can't

Caroline you can tell me anything did you get kicked out ?

Then he lets out a sign

Jeremy my sister and step son moved in with us

Caroline and ?

Jeremy she's a emotionally abusive drunk like my father was I hate everything about them yet my mother is more proud of the horrific things they did more then anything good I've done

He shows her his thumbs with scars on them

Jeremy see these one on the left I got when I was ten I was cleaning the house and she came at me with a bottle cut my hand the right one 17 came at me drunk while I was sleeping cut my hands these are the reasons why I'm scared to hold hands because they see the scars what do I tell them

Caroline I'm really sorry

Then she holds his right hand

Caroline tell her war injuries

Then she started gently laughing

Jeremy war? Look at me I'm more of a draft dodger

Then he smiled

Caroline well come on your coming with me tonight

Jeremy what no

Caroline I'm not letting you stay up here so ether your house or mine

Jeremy I don't want to be a burden on you

caroline you can never be that your my second closest friend

jeremy thanks can you keep what i told you a secret?

caroline i promise i wont say anything now come on its late

chapter 4

The next day

Jeremy wakes up on the couch heard a voice coming from the next room

Jeremy hmmm

He gets up to walk in the bedroom and sees Caroline working out to a workout DVD

Caroline oh did you sleep good?

Jeremy Ya

Caroline just doing before my jog around why don't you join me

Jeremy not really the work out type

Caroline come on

She looked at him and stopped

Caroline have you ever gone jogging before?

Jeremy well no

Caroline how do you know you won't like it then ?

Jeremy guess I don't

Caroline come on I'm done here anyway

Chapter 5

They spend the day together working out and hang out at her place at night

She makes them protein drinks seats on the couch next to him

Jeremy I'm tired

Caroline your body isn't used to it yet

Jeremy yet?

Caroline you had fun didn't you ?

Jeremy well Ya

Caroline then we'll exercise together then your gonna look and feel better after

Just then Ron walked in

Ron you ready for tonight?

Caroline oh I forgot I got busy helping Jeremy Ile get dressed in a hurry

Ron that's fine I can wait

Jeremy where you guys going?

Caroline he's taking me out tonight

Chapter 6

A few hours later

Ron and Caroline are out at a nice indoor candle lite restaurant

Caroline I loved dinner

Ron dinner wasn't the only reason why I wanted you out tonight I want to ask you something

Caroline what

Ron we've been together for over a year and now I'm ready to move forward

Caroline forward how?

Ron will you move in with me

Then she gets choked up

Caroline of course I will

Chapter 7

The next day

Jeremy wakes up on the couch sees Caroline going into the kitchen smiling

Jeremy your in a great mood

Caroline I got some great news I'm moving in with Ron

Jeremy that's great i'm happy for you guy's that means your moving out of here?

Caroline yrs to the complex righgt across from here in his place yes

Jeremy great ile help you guys pack the ultimate power couple

Caroline it's so huge I can't believe it

Jeremy we should celebrate

Caroline pizza Netflix and drinks

The end


End file.
